First Philippine Republicball
Spanish Empireball |predecessor = Spanish East Indiesball, Republic of Biak-na-Batoball }}First Philippine Republicball was a post-colonial state until he was defeated in the Philippine-American war. He was Asia's first Republicball. History After it declared itself independent from his oppressive Padre, the First Philippine Republicball wanted to prove to others that he could be successful on his own. At first USAball, somehow recognized him, but without Philippineball knowing, Spainball sold him to USAball. When USAball attempted to control Philippinesball, Philippinesball fought back, because unlike his other brothers, Philippinesball wanted to be independent. It took 3 years for USAball to finally pacify Philippinesball (and another 10 years in Mindanao). Since then, Philippinesball became USAball's loyal son(after treating him with goodies) and promised him to be independent someday. Relations Mga Kaibigan (Friends) *Republic of Negrosball and Republic of Zamboangaball - Thanks for trying to help me defeat the Burgers. *Japanball - Hara Tei help me fight against EVIL BURGER for Limited support. (Soon we will meant to be in 4 decades later) Neutral * Katipunanball - We remove you cuz most of you you dont have any brains against EVIL PAELLA. only you have inside your brain is Rizal and his 2 novels, Bolo and any shitty weapons you hab. you are weak as puta during the siege of manila . also Bonifacio is not qualified to be president because of immoral tempered actions against Daniel Tirona, and even he set up his military pact to betray me, Bonifacio was now arrested and executed. He is now the Filipino version of Benedict Arnold.(̶K̶a̶t̶i̶p̶u̶n̶a̶n̶b̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶R̶e̶p̶l̶i̶e̶s̶:̶ ̶P̶U̶T̶A̶N̶G̶ ̶I̶N̶A̶ ̶M̶O̶!̶ ̶A̶G̶U̶I̶N̶A̶L̶D̶O̶ ̶=̶ ̶B̶E̶N̶E̶D̶I̶C̶T̶ ̶A̶R̶N̶O̶L̶D̶ ̶1̶0̶0̶%̶)̶ Mga Kalaban (Enemies) * USAball - YUO!!! YUO ARE THE WORST!! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALLIES WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING IN THE SPANISH=AMERICAN WAR! WHEN I DECLARE MY INDEPENDENCE, YUO WILL SEEINGS!! I WANTED MY KALAYAAN, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO MAKE ME ONE OP UR TERRITORIES!! REMOVE BURGER!! REMOVE COLONIZERS!! ' Me and him fought against the Spanish Empire. but when I declared independence, neither he nor the Spanish recognised me. Because of that, I had a war with him -- and I lost. **'Treaty of Paris - Putang Ina nyo! this is the reason why Philippines cannot into Sovereignty! I'm loking at you BURGER and PAELLA!! * Spanish Empireball - EVIL COLONIZER!!! YOU HAVE MADE ETHNIC SPANISH YOUR FIRST PRIORITY! NEVER CARED ABOUT TAGALOGS! ONLY USE THEM AS SLAVES!! YOU ALSO KILLED JOSE RIZAL, GOMBURZA, AND MANY MORE TAGALOGS!!! REMOVE INQUISITION! REMOVE POLO Y SERVICIO!! SO GLAD WE GOT INDEPENDENT FROM YUO PUTAS !! *'Emilio Aguinaldo - WORST PRESIDENT EVER!!!!! B̶O̶N̶I̶F̶A̶C̶I̶O̶ ̶I̶S̶ ̶B̶E̶T̶T̶E̶R̶ ̶P̶R̶E̶S̶I̶D̶E̶N̶T̶!̶!̶. '''EVEN HIS PRIME MINISTER (Apolinario Mabini) IS BETTER THAN HIM!! *'Felipe Buencamino and Pedro Paterno' - ORIGINAL TRAYDORES IN THE HISTORY!. YUO ARE FAR MORE WORST THAN BONIFACIO. AND YOU KILL OUR ONLYBEST GENERAL WE HAVE! YOU CAN RATHER NOT COME HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES IN DO BUSINESS SHIT INSTEAD GO TO U.S.A TO SHOVE YOUR AMERICAN MONEY DOWN YOUR ASSS!!!! '''REMOVE OPPORTUNIST! REMOVE BENEDICT ARNOLDS IN THE PHILIPPINES!!!' *'Macabebe Scouts '- BURGER ASS KISSER!!!! REMOVE!!! Gallery First Philippine Republicball.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Philippinesball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Burger Removers